impactfandomcom-20200213-history
King
Edward Moore (born December 12, 1981) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Eddie Kingston. He is currently signed with IMPACT Wrestling under the ring name King as a member of LAX and later the OGz. He is also known for his work in CHIKARA, All American Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and Ring of Honor. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''American D'' (Sliding forearm smash to the back of the opponent's head) **''Backfist to the Future'' (Spinning backfist) **''BLKOUT Lariat'' (High-impact short-range lariat) **''Royal Flush'' (Spinning DDT) **''Sliding D'' (Sliding forearm smash) *'Signature moves' **Inverted cloverleaf **Lariat **Multiple knife-edge chops to a cornered opponent **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back ***Belly-to-belly ***Capture ***Head-and-arm ***Saito ***Tiger **Running arched big boot, sometimes to a cornered opponent **Side slam backbreaker **Ura-nage *'Nicknames' **"God's Middle Child" **'"The King of Diamonds"' **'"The Last of a Dying Breed"' **'"War King"' *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***"Breathe" by Fabolous ***"Throw Some D's" by Rich Boy Feat. Pollow Da Don ***"Stunt 101" by G-Unit ***"Mic Check" (Instrumental) by Julez Santana ***'"Warning"' by Uncle Murda ***'"Blueprint²" (Instrumental) by Jay-Z' ***"Destroy Everything" by Hatebreed **'CHIKARA' ***"The Message" by Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five Feat. Duke Bootee & Melle Mel ***"More or Less" by Shyne Feat. Foxy Brown ***"The Highwaymen" by Highwaymen ***"The Gambler" by Kenny Rogers ***"Jack of Speed" by Steely Dan ***"Diamonds from Sierra Leone" by Kanye West ***"What You Know" by T.I. ***"Blueprint Hustla" by DJ Sonic ***"Money Making Blueprint" by DJ Sonic ***"Bow Down" by Kenny Pickett **'Combat Zone Wrestling' ***"Thief's Theme" by Nas ***"I'm a Hustla" by Cassidy ***"I Run N.Y." by 50 Cent Feat. Tony Yayo ***"Diamonds from Sierra Leone" by Kanye West ***"Blueprint²" (Instrumental) by Jay-Z ***"What You Know" by T.I. ***"Destroy Everything" by Hatebreed **'Ring of Honor' ***"Blueprint²" (Instrumental) by Jay-Z ***"97" by Muffi 'n' Carlo Inc. ***"Bow Down" by Kenny Pickett **'IMPACT Wrestling' ***"When the Smoke Clears" by Dale Oliver, Ducky Medlock & Bigg Vinny Mack (used as a member of the Death Crew Council) ***"LAX" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Latin American X-change) ***"Cold Blooded" by Viceversah (used as a member of the OGz) Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'American Championship Entertainment' **ACE Diamond Division Championship (1 time) *'CHIKARA' **CHIKARA Grand Championship (1 time) **12 Large: Summit (2011) **Torneo Cibernetico (2010) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Joker (1) and Drake Younger (1) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'EGO Pro Wrestling' **EPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with BlackJack Marciano (1) and Homicide (1) **Revolution Strong Style Tournament (2006) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW New Jersey State Championship (1 time) **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Homicide *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'168' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'Top Rope Promotions' **TRP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Star Wrestling Federation' **WSWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' **ICW/ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship (1 time) ''Luchas de Apuestas'' record Category:Alumni